Everyone Lies, Even You
by NM42
Summary: Post House's Head. House asks Cameron if she misses him again.


Not mine because if they were, House would be replaced by one hour of non-stop House/Cam smuttage. Post-ep House's Head.

* * *

Cameron sits at her computer typing away diligently at the keys of the board. Her short but meaningful conversation with House continues to replay itself despite her efforts to force it away. It has been 1 month after that oh so beautiful day, and 3 weeks 6 days since Chase had interrogated her on the whole "Have you seriously slept with House?" bit. They had gotten into a heated argument right before Chase's surgery. He claimed that if she never denied it, it had to be true, and Cameron merely glared. He then decided that the best possible scenario was for them to take a much needed break from one another. And at the sudden moment, rumors began to fly that they had broken up, House never once bugging her to find out if it were true or not.

"Stupid...bastard" she mutters as she types away quickly at an email a friend had sent her. She picks up the glass of water on the nearest table and downs a fair amount of it. She then returns to her task, typing away angrily at the keys in a flurry.

Suddenly there is a noticeable shuffle on the other side of her door and she braces herself. Loud, wood on wood knocks bounce off the walls and she groans at the familiarity. She nonchalantly hits 'send' and makes her way towards the offending sound.

"Go away House" she says contradicting her current words, as she walks to the door.

"You miss me, admit it." House says as soon as the door as been swung open.

"Seems that you miss me more since you came at what time is it...11:21?"

"11:21 and 42 seconds actually."

"And what to? To continue to tell me that I miss you? To tell me something that isn't true? You're fighting a non-exist battle House."

"No, to state the obvious and have a cup of your infamous amazing java. I sure as hell miss that. Kutner makes it as if he'd gone outside, grabbed a fist full of dirt and processed it through the machine. Taub...well let's just say he sucks at that. And 13...she's to busy playing tonsil hockey with other women that I'm just to enthralled to notice if she's made a decent cup of coffee."

"You've passed 24 different Starbucks on the way over here why not get some there? Why at my place? Why here?"

"Actually it was 26, and if you let me speak I'll be able to answer your never ending pot of questions that you continue to throw at me."

She huffs and crosses her arms across her chest.

"Well, then on to business. Do you still have feelings for me?"

"No."

"You're lying."

"If you know me so damn well, you obviously don't need me to answer your questions."

"Oh yea, you _miss _me."

"I DO NOT MISS YOU!" Cameron says sternly, elevating her voice to get her point across.

"Why are you shouting," he asks in mock horror, "its 11:25 at night, people are trying to sleep, you could be a little more considerate you know."

"That's a bit hypocritical," she says stepping into the kitchen. House stands in the middle of the room contemplating whether or not to follow her. He thinks about it as he watches Cameron strain to grab the coffee filters located in the upper portion of her cabinet.

"No its not, its logic. You scream, you wake people up," House says reaching for it and handing it to her, his breathing mingling with hers in perfect symphony. A big ball of nausea begins to build as she replays the last time they were this close together. House eyes travel across her skin, glancing at every detail of her features. She absently runs her tongue against her mouth, wetting her lips in the process and shakes her head furiously.

She quickly tries to regain her composure. "Cause and effect, pure fucking brilliance on behalf of the almighty Gregory House!"

House merely stares at her with a small grin twitching at the corners of his mouth.

Cameron crosses her arms and looks apprehensively at him. "What?!" she says after a full minute, "what the hell do you keep on staring at?!"

House blinks and inhales slowly, letting out a confident sigh curtly interpreting as, "Are you serious? You seriously don't know?"

She glances around nervously. "What!" Cameron erupts.

"You look super hot when you get mad. Your pupils dilate immensely, you get flushed, your brow twitches every now and again and your completely in control, frankly Cameron...I'm turned on."

"This isn't one of your fucking games House."

"And you cuss, major turn on if you ask me."

"You know what, just shut the fuck up and leave."

He takes a deliberate stride and rushes up to her, crushing his lips against hers. "I can't do that" he says in-between kisses, taking her hands in one of his and places them high above her.

"Leave," she musters out half assed.

"No..."

"How do you know...I'm not with Chase anymore," she gasps.

"Because your not."

Her hands frantically find their way into his hair and tug feverously. "I want you to l-"

House runs his tongue against the back part of her ear, kissing and sucking at her ear lobe. His tongue traces an invisible pattern etched on her spot, settling for butterfly kisses. "You want me to do what?" he asks smugly.

"I want you to...touch...me."

His hand finds there way into her pants and roam around, exploring her ever growing heat, before settling for her throbbing nub. He flicks his fingers quickly, delving into the temptation and plunges one lone finger into her. Her head hits his shoulder and gasps loudly, adding more fuel to the fire as House pumps into her lazily. She manages to snake away a hand and grips the outer skirts of his pants. With a measured movement, her hand is inside, pumping slowly.

With a final hard kiss, House tugs his pants down simultaneously as Cameron removes her articles of clothing in a hurried frenzy. She whips around; hands braced on top the counter and looks back. He fixes himself at her entrance and leans forward, engulfing her in for a final kiss before plunging into her.  
Cameron lets out strenuous cry and grips the counter fiercely as House begins his deliberate movements. His massive hands grip her hips, grabbing her flesh and bringing her harshly closer to him.

"Say you don't miss me," House says thrusting into her rhythmically. His body meshes into her, feeling her ever bare ass touching him with every stroke. He sees from the way her body moves, tension filling every pore with self will, that she can't come to terms to say it. She grips the counter with intense force and feels House fill her repeatedly. He switched from animalistic pounding to slow and satisfying strokes, leaning in to grab her face and crush her lips with his.

"Oh my god" she pants, "I-I-I" she stutters, "I fucking hate-oh my god!" she says right before a thunderous wave scatters throughout her body. Certain areas feel heavy and limp, a distant memory faded in time as House plunges into her once more before whispering her name out once more in a heated attempt. His pounding chest lands on her back softly, heavy yet aware of her presence and lays his head against her.

"OK...I'll admit...I missed you." he mumbles after a few seconds.

Cameron turns back completely satisfied and smiles.

"A little." he offers.

"Everyone lies House, even you."


End file.
